A Rocking Love Story
by Ms Pinkie
Summary: The vocalist of a band called "One Direction" stole Julie's heart when she saw him perform in a night club. He's got a silver stud on his tongue, but then, a classmate in her class also had the exact same stud. Could it be? Louis Tomlinson Love Story!


**I don't own One Direction!**

**Enjoy, and review!**

**Warning : Seriously limited range of vocabulary and many, _many _spelling and grammar mistakes. OOCness are inevitable. **And there are changes in the Point of Views**. BEAR WITH ME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I.**

I am a shy, timid girl with long black hair. I am not the kind of girl who easily falls in love with someone and I was determined not to become one of those girls. But then my determination was easily shaken and shattered as I stood amongst a mass of frenzied teenagers, staring at the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, possessing the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

That night, for the first time in my entire life, I went for a band performance at a night club. One Direction was a band whose name was soaring with popularity. As I watched the live performance, I couldn't help the wild beating of my heart as if it was beating alongside the loud catchy tune that the band generated.

As one the vocalists of the band gripped the mike, I could see the silver stud glistening under the spotlight of the stage on his tongue when he licked his lips seductively.

I was absolutely awed and hypnotized by the liveliness of the vocalist,

His voice, and

His sexy brown bangs framing his cute face…

…and also of his enticingly striking confidence on stage.

My name is Juliet Crawford. My image as a normal student at the high school I was currently attending had dispersed as of last week. Starting from that particular week, I had fallen victim to bullies and insults from other students.

Juliet stood in front of her locker and stared silently into the littered compartment. They never know when to stop do they? Juliet thought sadly as she picked up a paper that was stuck into her locker.

'Juliet x Louis' was written on the piece of stained paper. She stared at the silly and childish scribbles with a defeated sigh when a voice interrupted her numb mind.

"Uh …"

The petite girl swung her head around at the voice.

"I am deeply sorry, this was all my fault,"

The voice had belonged to a clumsy, defenseless boy who wore a pair of ugly and unbelievably thick glasses.

The boy's hair was gelled neatly on his head as his bangs fell and framed his nerdy face. He stood beside a row of lockers, looking guilty and trembling slightly.

Juliet scrutinized his face and tried to remember his name.

"M-my name is Louis," The flustered boy offered, looking close to tears.

That boy was in the same class as me. His full name was Louis Tomlinson.

Something happened last week, when I was walking back from school with my friends happily. I was on the way home, when I saw a boy getting rounded on a corner by a couple of malicious girls.

"Eh?" One of my friends, Tia gasped and pointed at the trio, "Isn't that Louis?"

"Why are the girls surrounding him?" My other friend asked, not really expecting an answer.

"My God, the pathetic dude even got his ass whipped by _girls,_" Tia shook her head and sighed disbelievingly.

Ignoring my friends' comments, I just stared at the helpless boy, not knowing what to do. I believed the girls were robbing him because he was clutching his purse to his chest with a troubled look on his face. I could hear the girls scolding him for his lack of money even from where I was standing.

"Let's go Juliet," tugged on my sleeve as she said this, "Its better if we don't get involved. Those two girls are renowned bullies,"

But as I continued to watch those girls scaring the shit out of that poor boy, something snapped inside me with a loud _CRACK_.

A vein twitched on my temple and my nose flared with anger.

"Get off of him _BITCHES_!"

And from that exact moment onwards, my life as a bully victim commenced.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>XOXO Hope you liked it! REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
